Fear of Flashbacks
by VexenKaorii
Summary: A story about new journeys that have begun. Old friends have to unite in order to save their planets and worlds, and an old foe come back. COMPLETED! YunaXTidua, GippalXRikku, SoraXKairi and more....
1. The Beginning

Fear Of Flashbacks

Part I

Rikku shivered as she lay next to four dead cried out in pain,but the sharp pains in her abdomen would'nt streaked her dirt-covered blonde braids were strewn about and her hair had blood and dirt matted into fell from her dirty face as she looked over to see her friend lying on the ground opposite of Rikku.

Yuna coughed and blood seeped out from her looked over to see Rikku.

"R-Rikku?"Yuna weakly sobbed as Rikku answered."I'm so glad you're alive!I was going to cry even more if I lost you,cousin."Yuna chuckled.

"You are crying,Yunie."Rikku half-smiled as she closed her looked over to her left to see Paine crawling weakly but being Paine,she kept pushing herself,to her sword.

"Y-you guys,if I die,it's all your fault."Paine uttered in her usual sarcastic smiled a suddenly thought of something.'But there was something about her voice,it didn't have the same,usual,sarcastic,cold-voiced Paine-ness that it was filled her voice is just,dull.'Rikku was suddenly lifted up off the ground by a pair of strong but shaky looked up to see a bloody Tidus sort of grinning at her.

"Ah,Rikku is bloody and battered now?"He said maliciously as he struck Rikku once, cried and struggled to get out of his grip but he was too strong for someone small and petite like got up with her sword and tried to charge at him,but she fell to the muddy,wet pavement right in front of Tidus' tried to push herself up but her arms gave out on her."Hmph,Paine I thought you were so look at how tough you are!"Tidus yelled as he grabbed her turned around on her belly and screamed.

"NO TIDUS!"She stopped in his tracks and turned to look at Yuna."I thought you loved us like 're trying to kill us now!?WHO ARE YOU ANYMORE!"She ' face softened at Yuna's took this oppourtunity to kick Tidus in his crotch and grab Paine's sword as he cried out in turned quickly and scooped up Yuna and helped Paine to her feet.

"What's wrong with you Tidus?"Rikku asked ' eyes turned an iris-less yellow and his skin a pitch black."Yeowch."Rikku let out a small but high-pitched yelp,while Paine moved the two back away from beared his teeth,which now have become razor-sharp grinned.

"Why me,I've become a HEARTLESS!"As he laughed,his voice changed from a young teenager,to a low,deep three girls screamed their hearts out.

Rikku awoke with a puddle of hot sweat surrounding her and her held one hand to her forehead,relieved that her dream wasn't even looked over at her digital alarm clock.'Geez,I sure do pick the wrong times to have bad dreams.'She got up from her bed and grabbed a pair of clean clothes and headed into the bathroom to take her morning shower.

Yuna looked up at her ceiling sighed deeply.'I wonder what it's like to be free of everything.'She thought.'Well,I hope I find out sooner or later.'Yuna turned on her side and looked at her Mog alarm sighed once again.'Maybe this is a sign from the Gods,telling Yuna to wake up and get ready for some early bird 's nothing wrong with being prepared.'And with that,Yuna got up,took her shower and headed downstairs.

Paine bug she had was bugging the hell out of placed her hands firmly on her chest,and closed her eyes.A warmth filled her body and she shivered from the sudden relief.'Those boring hours with Yuna really helped me learn something.'Paine thought.'Well,its early training time.'She was sitting on the edge of her custom-made patent leather with belt buckles and grabbed some new leather threads and headed to the bathroom.

The three girls all reached the kitchen,living room and dining area at the same 's because all three of them nearly killed each other rushing down the walked into the kitchen,Paine walked in and sat down,and Rikku happily bounced in right behind looked up at the seventeen-year-old girl.

"How in the hell are you so happy at seven o' clock in the morning?"Paine bluntly shrugged continued giggled and put one arm around tried to shrug the arm off but Rikku replaced it with her other arm.

"You know I love you,Dr.P!"Rikku suddenly jerked and her face turned beet looked concerned at the eighteen-year-old suddenly caught onto what Paine thought Rikku meant.

"N-no Paine!Rikku didn't mean it like that!She means like a sister,a friend even!But not THAT."Yuna 's face returned to her original color while Rikku jumped onto the couch and turned on the heard the door open and close.

"I always knew you liked girls,'Dr. P'."Gippal teased as he walked through the followed closely behind him,laughing at the joke and at Paine's all knew what was put the television on mute to hear the got up from her chair and confronted smirked as his one cerculean eye met her two crimson ones.

"How would you like to lose another eye,pretty boy?"Paine shook her head and looked over at had an amused look on his giggled a all knew that there was always a testosterone match between Paine and even though Paine is a woman,she always grinned.

"Thanks for the how would you like to turn flat-chested,even though I can't even see if you have any boobs at all under all that leather."Gippal blinked at him.

"And just how would you do that,moron?"Paine used his tounge to lick at Paine,she moved her head back in laughed.

"Kinda like this!"Gippal exclaimed and he punched Paine in her yelled out in pain and chased after him as he ran up the stairs.

Tidus walked up to Yuna at the kitchen stove and kissed her lightly on her neck making her must've heard it because she yelled,"Eww!"From the laughed along with Yuna.A sudden thud stopped the three heard Paine and Gippal yell,"You guys COME UP HERE NOW!"Yuna,Tidus,and Rikku ran up the stairs.

In the room,Gippal and Paine were pinned to the wall by one of the huge Behemoth's there was a huge hole in the wall to prove shrieked.

"WHAT IN THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY ROOM?!"She drew her daggers out and had a pissed look on her face that made Gippal whimper."THAT'S IT FATTY!YOU'RE GOIN' DOWN!"And with that comment Rikku jumped out of the hole and onto the Behemoth's head,stabbing it the Behemoth fell to its knees,Rikku finished it of with a heel kick to the landed on the ground outside the house to find chaos going on in Besaid Island."You guys!You should come out here!"Rikku and Tidus removed the claw that was still pinning Paine and Gippal to the wall and the four jumped out of the hole to meet Rikku.

There were fiends everywhere,terrorizing the once quiet Besaid side-kicked a Lupus as they all ran to Lulu's kicked the door in and fell through because there's no door,its a all spotted Lulu trying to fight with her dolls while trying to protect little flew through the back door trying to push off a Lupin and a looked up at the five and grinned.

"Well I'll be damned!*huff*What're ya'll doin' here?I suppose ya worryin' about why these fiends have been runnin' amuck,ya?"Wakka huffed as he roundhoused the fiends,killing them in one ran up to Yuna and hugged her legs giggling with softly chuckled and picked up Vidina and positioned him on her got up and walked over to her son and Yuna."They're goin' crazy because there's someone creating all of this guys have to go to the town the person's in to figure out what the hell's goin' 'll be leavin' soon,'cause I called Brother and Buddy."Wakka said,cleaning himself up.

"He's getting very big he's big enough to have a sibling too."Lulu 's eyes almost popped out of her ran over to Lulu and put her ear to her heard a little kick.

Lulu chuckled and held her stomach."That's the new baby girl saying hello to Auntie Rikku."Wakka laughed.

"Ya,Lu's having another little rascal in the house in about a couple of months."Wakka said,ruffling little Vidina's bright red smiled.

"He takes after his dad."She said,looking back at smiled back at her.'She wants a baby too.I don't think she'll want one from me.I'm enough of a screw-up.I probably can't even get Yuna pregnant like she wants.'Tidus put his head down and walked out of the followed behind him.

The sun was setting and it caught the right amount of light to make the evening sky looked up at the sky and sighed.

"I wonder if she would be happier with Seymour...."Tidus quietly wind blew,blowing Tidus' golden locks along with it.

"Now why would you say that?"Gippal asked with his usual cocky looked behind him and sighed walked up and stood beside him,looking at the beautiful sunset.

"Yuna,she doesn't,wouldn't want me to have a child with she?"Tidus asked looking at smoothed out his white T-shirt and stuck his hands in his jeans played with the zipper on his awhile,Gippal shrugged.

"Hey,I'm not Dr.P,okay?Girls are complicated as take some time to figure her by the way she looks at you,I'm sure she wants a 's the family type to 's me of my mother a little,and that's the weird 's a great girl and she deserves the anyone who looks,acts,speaks,cares,and cooks like my mother is A-okay in my 's a part of my family,and now she needs her you really,really,truly love Yuna,you'll talk to her about it and if the answers yes,then consider if you make her cry,you'll have Brother to worry about."Gippal sighed."I'm going to go talk to Rikku so I'll see you 'round,'kay?"Gippal ended,patting Tidus' nodded and Gippal walked back into the tent.

Rikku sat in the chair next to Vidina's crib singing a soft lullaby:

'_Sweet dreams my young boy,_

_for you shall have riches and love,_

_you are my little angel,_

_you were sent to me from the heavens above._

_Like a star you shine bright,_

_you fill my life with your light._

_We have been blessed with your presence,_

_you are the greatest present the world shall ever have.'_

Rikku wiped a tear from her eye and kissed Vidina on his forehead.

"You have a nice voice."Gippal said from the jumped and held her heart.

"Oh my Shiva!You nearly scared me half way to death!"Rikku laughed and gently picked Rikku up from her chair.

"Can you be stable for one minute?"Gippal said unbelieveably close to Rikku's blushed tomato red.

"Y-you have a loose strand."Rikku pounted out grinned.

"I'll take care of it I have to take care of you now."Gippal was about to protest until Gippal quickly pressed his lips against hers,making her body go limp in his pulled away to find that Rikku had fainted."Wow,damn I'm good!"Gippal smiled.

Gippal carried Rikku down the stairs to the living room and sat her on the and Lulu were in the kitchen cooking dinner while Wakka and Tidus and Paine were outside playing throw-the-blitzball.

"So Gippal,did you kiss Rikku and make her faint upstairs,is that the reason why she had to be carried back down?"Lulu chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head as Yuna rushed out of the kitchen to check on her cousin.

"Rikku?Are you okay?"Yuna softly stirred and opened her eyes.

"Yunie...?Where's Gippal?"She looked to her left to answer her 's eyes fully opened." GIPPAL I AM SO GONNA KILL YOU FOR DOING THAT TO ME!"Rikku jumped and hid behind smirked.

"You won't hit Lu right?I mean have some sympathy for the bloated lady!"Gippal cried still hiding behind the former Black gasped and moved away from Gippal.

"I will never be bloated in my ,don't hurt him,much."Lulu was about to do as she was told until her Commsphere began to ring.

"Rikku at your ....?Darn dokie I'll get Yunie and Paine as soon as and Tidus, can stay here right Lulu?"Rikku nodded."'Kay,bye Buddy."Rikku ran to go tell Paine and Yuna.

The Celcius had arrived and the Gullwings were at the shore saying and Vidina were playing with seashells,Wakka and Tidus were having a few last minute jokes together,Rikku and Gippal were arguing,and Lulu and Paine were sharing a few potions before departure.

"I hope you'll all be safe.I wouldn't want to come up there and kick someone's ass for not takin' good care of my girls."Wakka nodded and patted Rikku on her bottom,making her all waved goodbye as the airship took off.

Their journey has just begun.

The door to the Celcius closed as they waved goodbye to thier Gullwings turned to look at their captain and bounced over to Buddy.

"So where are we goin' now Buddy?"She pulled up the map.

"Well,there's a strong sphere reading coming from a place called Destiny sort of through a portal though."Buddy replied three all looked at each other.

"I've been there before."Tidus said after a while of all turned to look at him.

"You have,Tidus?"Yuna asked shaking her nodded.

"I should've told you guys this before I met you guys,when I was just a kid,maybe thirteen or fourteen,I lived on this beautiful island called Destiny was there too,when he was used to play blitzball and was me,Wakka,and a girl named were these three kids there was one older one,what was his name?Uh...Riku!He was like there was a boy named Sora,and a girl named three were never seen one day,everything just , was more Destiny was a huge...I don't know it was a huge light or something and this huge black thing emerged from it and Sora disappeared with did Kairi and then I woke up in a town,Traverse was there too,that's where I met said something about going to find Riku and Kairi,and then these little black....creatures started attacking us,they were called Heartless."The girls' ears perked up at the mentioning of this word."And this huge key appeared in Sora's hand and he fought the monsters killed them,it was called a was chosen to wield was supposed to save us he must've succeded because there wouldn't have been anymore Destiny Islands if that didn't happen."Tidus walked into the elevator and we all sighed.'The word "Heartess" seems so familiar to me.'Rikku then Buddy gasped.

"Something just changed our path of flight!It seems like we're heading to a place called Dalmasca."Buddy Dalmasca is where they set sail for.

A new journey has begun.


	2. New Journeys

Fear Of Flashbacks

Part II

Sora sighed as he sat on Riku,Kairi,and his usual tree by the sunset and lifted a hand up to ruffle his hair.'Its been a year ever since we defeated Xemnas,now what?'He thought to was true and Goofy had gone back to their world,their castle to continue serving their king,Leon and Yuffie had finally finished restoring Radiant Garden and now had started training lessons to become ninjas and warriors like them but later Yuffie soon moved to where Tifa was,Cloud had found his light and had finally defated Sephiroth and had found another light, only one who hadn't had their happy ending,was found Cloud,but stopped looking for him when he had found his other light, she moved to a new town and opened up her own bar,Seventh Heaven,and for her twentieth birthday,Cloud moved where she was and they now live recently,Aerith was murdered by Sephiroth,and Cloud was searching for him again to avenge his former love's death and he succeded and killed him,but he later found out that Aerith had a materia that her mother had given her which had preserved her now Cloud has finished avenging and has become a SOILDER with his best friend,Zack Fair and Cloud and Tifa have started their own relationship,and so had Zack and seemed to be going great for shook the memories from his head and continued to look at the heard footsteps behind him but didn't bother to look already knew it was Kairi.

"What do you want now,Kairi?"Sora calmly asked, pursed her glossy red lips and looked at him curiously.

"Sora,you okay?"She nodded and laid back on the curved closed his eyes and laid down beside him,looking at him as he closed his eyes and opened them from the uncomfortableness."You know,I never got to say thank-you for everything that you did for me the past year....Thank-you Sora."Sora's eyes looked over at Kairi who was sat up and took her into his arms.

"I'm sorry for acting like such a jerk.I didn't mean for you to cry.I saved you so much because I care for you.I would die if you were kidnapped again,or even killed by one of those Organization XIII assholes.I...love you,Kairi."Sora said,still holding a crying Kairi sniffled and looked up at him,smiling.

"I love you too, this is why our Nobodies Roxas and Namine love each other too."Kairi giggled while wiping her looked dumbstruck.

"T-they do?!"Sora ,Riku walked up to the duo.

"Ah,I see you two are getting very cozy."Riku laughed as the two quickly broke apart,blushing wildly."Sorry to interrupt but we have to go meet the 's someone creating chaos in all of the worlds that we don't even know we need to go now before something attacks the ."Riku all got into the Gummi Ship that was waiting for them and they flew off.

At the Disney Castle,King Mickey were waiting for the three with Donald and Goofy,fighting off a horde of and Riku drew their Keyblades and fought them off along with their friends.

"Sora!Riku!Good that you're here,follow me!"The King yelled as he ran into the ,Donald,Goofy,Sora,and Riku followed him and locked the two huge doors.

"So,what did you want us for?"Sora Mickey sighed.

"Welp,there's someone creating chaos in the worlds again."King Mickey explained in his high let out an exaggerated sigh and slumped his shoulders.

"AGAIN?!"He nodded let out a frustrated grunt before crossing his arms and looking another became annoyed.

"Sora!Show some respect!If it wasn't for the King,the worlds wouldn't even be safe!"Donald held up a gloved finger.

"Uh,actually worlds aren't 's why the King called them here.A-huck!"Goofy was acting like his original Goofy-self and Donald whacked him in his shin with his stepped up.

"Well,do you know who's doing it?"She gazed at her enough for her to turn around and smile at blinked out of his daze and smiled back.

"Welp,we don't know we know that the person who's doing it probably doesn't even know it!"King Mickey put his hands on his hips in thought.

"Do you know where the person is?"He Mickey nodded.

"Some place called Dalmasca."The King answered.

"Well let's get going you guys."Riku instructed as they all walked out of the library,Leon showed up.

" if I join?"Leon all shook their head and Leon climbed aboard with all boarded the Gummi Ship once again and set sail for Dalmasca.

The journey never ended.


	3. The Arrival

Fear Of Flashbacks

Part III

Tifa sat in her bar,waiting for Cloud and Zack to come in through the door so she could have a reason to be polished the counter for the fortieth time so now she's taking the wood off of the realized this and quit her unecessary cleaning and poured herself a huge mug of would be her friend until Cloud came back home.'Well,at least the booze loves me.'Tifa thought.'Its a shame that a liquid is a better man than Cloud.I have to talk to him.'She finished her 37 oz. cup of beer and stumbled into the bedroom looked around in her dresser drawers and pulled out some fresh wobbled into her bathroom and turned on the shower and shed her looked down at herself in the shower as the droplets of water beaded down her curves.'Hmph,now I know why those sleazy bastards are always grabbing on me.I have a nice body.I'm surprised that Cloud never felt me ,he should.'Tifa was so drunk and getting woozy and closed her eyes.'Hmm,maybe I should go to sleep....'She thought.

Cloud had just gotten back from his deliveries and walked into the bar.

"Tifa?"He called as he hung up his sword and jacket."Tifa you there?"He called answer."What the hell could she possibly be doing up there?"Cloud asked himself as he ran upstairs.

He heard the shower on in their room.

"Tifa?"Cloud asked as he opened the door to the couldn't believe his face went ashen and his blue eyes went wide."T-Tifa...?"His voice cracked as he ran to the side of the shower cradling her limp was fell asleep in the shower and hit her head on the bathtub as she was going down,she's been laying there since seven and it was ten now so she had lost alot of blood in the past three 's eyes brimmed with tears as he rushed downstairs to his jacket to get his flipped it open and frantically dialed 911,nearly dropping the phone.

"H-hello?Y-yeah umm,my girlfriend was drinking and she took a shower and she bumped her head because she fell asleep and now she's b-bleeding to d-death...!"Cloud stammered because he was crying at the same ,Aerith,Zack,Barret,Reno,Rude,Marlene,and Cid all found out because they saw the ambulance in front of the bar,carrying Tifa out on a stretcher and they all spotted Cloud standing there,with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Oh my Shiva!Cloud,what happened?"Aerith asked in her motherly,caring didn't answer for awhile because he wiped his tears on the back of his hand,soaking it.

"T-Tifa,she was drinking so much because she missed me,and she wanted to numb the pain.I was never home,and I never told her I loved took a shower while she was drunk and fell asleep in the shower and bumped her lost alot of blood."Cloud proof was all over him,Tifa's blood was all on his leather clothes and his gloves."Tifa was hurt in my arms I got to see her smile again because she knew I loved her so she pulled through with hopes that she would come back to a loving thinks that she doesn't have that anymore so she'll want to die because she thinks she has nothing to live for what if she dies and I'll never get to tell her how much I love her or how much I wanted to marry her and adopt Denzel?I don't know what I'll do..."Cloud's voice cracked again and he wiped his felt for him.

"Look man,don't fall loves you and she'll pull 't long as Aerith prays for her to the gods,she'll be well in no time,she's hella strong so she'll pull through and you'll have her back in your arms again,alive."Zack looked at him and managed a gave Zack a brotherly hug and wiped his eyes again.

"See?Cloud don't become such a softie!Tifa's tough as nails!She won't let one little bump on the head kill her,she's stronger than that!"Yuffie laughed softly.

"Hell yeah!Tifa's the toughest broad I ever met!"Cid nodded and Marlene ran up to Cloud and gave him a chuckled.

"Marlene,I'm covered in blood."Cloud still held on.

She shook her head."Doesn't 's like a sister to me.I don't care if her guts get on me."Marlene looked disgusted.

"Eww, sometimes I worry about you,yo."Reno blew his fiery red bangs out of his eyes.

The next week Cloud and the gang all went to the hospital and picked up has a small concussion but she only forgot how to make macaroni and all arrived to the bar to find Cid waiting there for them.

"What's up?"Yuffie asked as they all walked through the door.

"Well we're all 's what's up."Cid answered helped Tifa sit down and she turned to look at Cid.

"Why is that?"She asked softly.

"Well,because if we don't get to Dalmasca Meteorfall is gonna happen is triggering all of the worlds and re-creating things that the people reviving dead enemies."With Cid saying this,everyone gasped.

"Even Sephiroth?And Yazoo and Loz and Mother?"Zack slowly nodded.

"Shit!"Reno cursed."This isn't need to get to Dalmasca pronto,yo."

Cloud nodded."Tifa,you okay to go with us?"Cloud softly asked.

Tifa smiled and nodded."Y-yeah,I'm fun would it be without me?"She all got onto Cid's airship,including Red all headed toward Dalmasca.

Another journey has begun.


	4. Chaos

Fear Of Flashbacks

Part IV

Penelo finished her deliveries for Migelo for the day and walked into the house.

"Vaan?"She looked up at the hallway through the staircase.

"I'm up here with Ashe!"He called back.

"Okay!"Penelo called back as she counted her earnings from her sighed.'It's not much,but it'll do.'She thought as she put the munny into her pouch.

"I'm going to the market to get some food for dinner,be good!"Penelo called ran downstairs as Penelo finished her sentence.

"I'll come with you need an extra hand?"Ashe asked sweetly.

"Well,I don't have much munny so there won't be much to carry but I could use the company."Penelo and Fran walked through the door as Penelo and Ashe were walking out."Hey ,Vaan's upstairs doing who-knows-what so you can accompany him if you ,we were about to go into the market to buy some food with what munny I earned today so,do you want to come with us?"Penelo held out Penelo's hand.

"Here's some more 's probably more than you have so you can go and buy more.I'll come with you though."Fran responded in her three girls walked out of the door as Balthier walked upstairs yelling,

"Hey dickwad!I'm home,miss me?"

At the town market,Penelo,Ashe,and Fran were the prettiest girls and women on the streets of Rabanastre, was the place where things always was the main topic of everyone's conversation a year ago when Vaan,Penelo,Basch,Balthier,Fran,and Ashe broke into and fought their way through the Archadian Empire to find out the real truth of the invasion and the death of the Prince,Ashe's everyone knows sky pirates and they accept the race of Viera now,it is mating season for them and Fran has her eyes set on Balthier.

The three walked up to a fruit stand and shopped there for about fifteen minutes before Fran spotted a girl with long auburn hair,deep green orbs and a beautiful looked about seventeen or looked at the girl and Ashe looked at the older Viera with confusion.

"What's wrong,Fran?"Ashe didn't answer,her nose just twitched.

"She has Viera scent on why?She's a Hume..."Fran walked up to the girl before Ashe and Penelo could stop girl looked up at her as Fran approached her.

"Hello,um,is there something wrong?"The girl 's nose still twitched."Oh I see,are you wondering why I have scent of Viera?That's because I am mother is a Viera,and my father's a Hume."The girl moved some of her long hair out of the way to show her long auburn Viera looked surprised.

"I have never heard of a Viera mixed with a Hume before."Fran girl smiled.

"That's because it isn't common.I'm one of a other Viera is pure,I'm,well a mutt."The girl chuckled.

"What is your name?"Fran asked.

" name?"Miah asked.

" you like to come back with us?We were just about to have dinner."Fran hesitated.

"I-I can't.I start problems.I always mess something up-I think I'm creating a problem without even knowing it."Miah looked down in shame and her ears drooped and Ashe ran back up to them when they finished shopping for food.

"Hi!I'm is Ashe."Penelo gestured towards Ashe as she 's ears perked up and she smiled broadly.

"I-I'm Miah.I'm a Viera like Fran,well kinda."Miah sounded and rain poured down along with it was raining,the sun was setting and the passionate colors of the sky were giggled."I think I'll take up your offer,Fran."

Penelo opened the door and the girls all ran inside away from the rain.

"You guys!We're home!"Penelo and Vaan were bum-rushing each other as they ran down the fell flat on his face as Vaan pushed past him.

"DUDE!You don't let someone like me fall on their face!I'm too pretty for that."Balthier cleared her throat and Balthier looked up from his spot on the floor."Hello."He said as she got up and brushed off his extened his hand.

"I'm sexiest sky pirate in all of Ivalice."He flashed Miah his dashing smile and Miah growled."But I already belong to Fran,so I can't show you how sexy I really am."Balthier quickly changed the conversation as Vaan went into the kitchen where Ashe and Penelo were walked up the stairs halfway.

"Babe!"He whispered to looked over at him as he beckoned for her to come with him.

In the room,Balthier locked the door as Fran took off his boots and jacket along with his bullet rounds and looked at his toned and muscled body as he got felt herself getting hot between her legs as she watched him with lust and looked up at her because he heard was actually purring!He also saw that her assets were coming out of the small clothing that she normally did his is said that when a Viera gets "hot" their assets right now,Fran has grown ALOT.Fran could'nt take growled and pulled Balthier onto the bed with got on top and pinned his arms and legs onto the bed with her limbs.

"U-uh,babe?What are you doing?"Balthier squeaked as Fran ripped off his boxers in one swift shushed him as she began stroking his felt himself getting tried to calm himself down because he didn't want to give into her it felt so good.'Damn it Fran!Why do you have to be so fucking sexy?'He mentally cursed pushed herself against his bare chest,making him smirked as she felt his dick poke her.

"You're liking it?"She was no sense in resisting pulled off her small panties and inserted him into her tight Viera growled in pleasure as Balthier flippped over so that he was now on looked into her were filled with lust and he decided to give her what she pushed himself in all the way and started pumping in and out,Fran moaning and growling and purring with every he started getting into it,Fran began to claw his back,drawing blood and she dug deeper every chance she got.

"Balthier!Do't stop,please!"Fran never heard Fran beg him during sex,she always made him something was up.

"You sure?"Balthier 's eyes became dilated and she looked at him with the most demonic expression ever.

"What do you think?"She growled.

"Uh,you don't want me to stop?"Balthier was filled with 's eyes became normal and she smirked.

"Right."

After awhile of switching positions and everything,Fran finally came and so did rolled off of Fran and fell asleep,as did Fran.


	5. The End

Fear Of Flashbacks

Part V

Everyone arrived at the same and his Gummi Ship,Yuna and the Celcius,and Cloud and Cid's all walked up to each other.

"Hey Sora,long time no see,eh?"Tidus said as he hugged Sora.

Sora laughed."Yeah,where were you all this time?"

"With my girl,and on my own journey."Tidus nodded.

"Me too,one hell of a journey for me."Sora laughed along with him and they both high-fived.

Aerith and Yuna were talking with each was crying.

"I died when I heard you and Zack were murdered."Yuna sobbed as she hugged hugged Yuna eyes met multi-colored blue and green eyes.

"Yuna,don't both had materia with us so that saved our lives.I thought that we would never see Tidus' face again."Aerith smiled through her was one of her best friends because they were both clones of each other,they were both motherly,caring,sweet,and strong inside.

"Tidus just popped up out of nowhere,literally."Yuna chuckled."And after that,Lulu had her baby, we decided to stay in Besaid,sphere hunting every now and were going to head over to Destiny Islands for a lost sphere until some weird energy wave changed the route on the Celcius."

Rikku and Yuffie hit it off instantly,so did Paine and Tifa,Cloud and Riku,Marlene and Kairi,Zack and Leon,and Cid and sounded and it began pouring again.

"Aww!Evr'y damn time this happens!"Cid the mist of the rain,they all spotted a girl with Viera 's sphere reader went off the meter,and Cid's reader went off the charts so much till it fell out of his squinted his eyes.

"That girl,there's something up with on,I'll go get her."Zack said as he ran over to the girl.

Miah was in a whole 'nother world as a man ran up to had Black spiky hair,and beautiful blue seemed to be only one year older than smiled at her,before something beeped rapidly in his looked down at man's eyes widened as he examined the looked up at Miah.

"E-excuse me,but is your name Miah?The half-Hume,half-Viera?"The raven-haired man nodded.

"Y-yes,but why?"Miah asked nervously.

"I'm Zack Fair.A 1st Class SOILDER.I'm not harmful unless I need to be.I will need you to come with ."Zack whimpered as Zack took her arm into his.

"W-why is this happening?I-I didn't do anything wrong,did I?"Miah asked as they got to the turned and looked her in the eyes.

"You are a threat to all if you're planning something,I suggest you tell us now."Cloud looked terrified.'Oh my Shiva!There's alot of angry people in front of me and they're asking me questions that I don't have the answers to!I'm so dead!'Miah head was spinning and she felt like she was going to pass green eyes became drowsy and Miah fell out unconsious onto the rushed to her side.

"Ohmigosh you guys,I think she's dead!"Rikku pushed her aside and checked Miah's pulse.

"She's not dead,you 's my knowledge,she has a sphere inside of her body that's creating chaos in every world,and she doesn't even know it was telling the truth."Paine said 's eyes become filled with regret and Cloud's eyes soften for a bit.

"She's so young,someone did this to her and she doesn't know needs to rest."Aerith said nodded and instantly touched her head because she felt something wet slithering down her forehead.

"U-uh,you guys..."Tifa said as she looked was falling from the particles were on all looked up at the sky,the rain was still falling as the debris fell as well.

"Miah,she did 's triggering this world to feel the way she does."Aerith said,looking down at the reason why this was lay there silently,her angelic face covered in dirt and water,her hair mixing into the puddle of mud that surrounded stared at her silently.'She's bad she's a threat to us all.'He thought.

Later after everyone helped carry Miah into Cid's airship,they all picked their rooms in the airship since it was big enough for nineteen people which is the exact amount of people,and some stayed downstairs and ate and talked,while some stayed upstairs sleeping or fixing their bedrooms.

Miah slowly opened her eyes,it was late afternoon,she were in the air sighed as she sat on the edge of the fluffy white clouds passed by her bedroom window as the airship progressed through the sky.'So much for escaping.'Miah spotted a pair of new clothes and underwear spread out on the bed beside her.'Hmm,some cargo shorts,and a .Where's the shoes?'Miah started looking around for the missing pair of spotted a pair of black combat boots with a sticky note on bent down and read the sticky.

"_We measured your feet(actually looked at the size of the shoes you were wearing.)and we got you these to wear with the shorts and 6 right?_

_ -Riku"_

Miah furrowed her brow and picked up the boots,went into the bathroom,and took her came out thirty minutes looked at her dresser mirror,there was another sticky sighed out of frustration.'What are they,the Super Sticky Note Crew,or something?'Miah thought as she took the sticky off of the mirror and read it.

_"Miah,_

_ Meet us downstairs for breakfast and to talk about some important things._

_ -Cloud"_

Miah took the elevator downstairs to the cabin where everyone was spotted her first and called her took the empty seat next to table went silent as she sat down.'Way to make someone feel .'Miah thought mentally rolled her eyes at the sudden attention.'I only got this much attention in Ivalice because I was half-Hume and half-Viera.'Miah's ears twitched as she heard something that wasn't supposed to be there.

"What's wrong?"Aerith asked looked at her quickly,then back to the door where the noise was coming from.

"Something's it is VERY bad."Miah said as she walked up to the went silent because they heard the noise sounded like got louder,and stood in front of the door.

"Hey!"Yuffie whispered to looked over at her.

"Do you have a death-wish or somethin'?Get your ass over here before something pops out and eats you!"Yuffie quietly 's ears just twitched some more as the scratching got screws came out of the door,that was nailed to the hinges,and a long sword went through stepped to the side as the door flew off of the and Zack's eyes went wide.A man with long silver hair,a one wing,piercing red eyes,and a super long sword walked through the door with an amused 's face went ashen.

"Hmph,surprised to see me,I suppose,right Cloud?"Sephiroth 's face became serious as he looked over at Aerith,who was holding Marlene close.

"I thought I killed you already."Sephiroth said in 's eyes became hard for the first time.

"No answer?Well,I'll just have to kill you again then."Sephiroth said as he pointed his sword at became frightened and grabbed the closest dagger and stabbed Sephiroth in the back with whimpered when he didn't even cry out in pain.

"And who would you be?"He asked as he turned toward Miah.

"None of your concern."Miah replied coldly."I will kill you if that's what it takes to save them."Sephiroth laughed.

"You're the one who brought me back,and now you want to kill me?"Sephiroth asked in a mocking voice."You're contradicting yourself,,that could never happen because,you can't kill a single fly Miah."He said her name with extra venom,making her fists clench.

"How could I bring someone back?Answer my question NOW."Miah demanded,her eyes not leaving Sephiroth's for one minute.

"Because you are an ancient,like never killed you because no one knew you weren't even born yet,that's why they killed your no one knew where you were,and they didn't want to do you think I killed Aerith the first time?Now it's time for the both of you to die."Sephiroth lifts his sword and points it at Miah's neck,pushing it in slightly that it breaks skin,and some blood drips 's eyes widened and he was about to draw his Keyblade until Sora stopped him.

"Riku,you don't know what will happen if you do that!"Sora gazed at him through his teal-colored eyes.

"I'll save her,that's what'll trust me don't you?"Riku went quiet and looked at all of his friends,all in the same position as Riku,they all wanted to help smiled and drew his Keybalde.

"You know I always 's go."Sora said,gripping his Keyblade in both hands,as Riku did ,Paine,and Zack drew their swords,Yuna grabbed her guns,Tifa pulled on her fighting gloves,Tidus grabbed his sword,Yuffie grabbed her over-sized shuriken,Reno and Rude got out their weapons,and everyone else did snuck out of the room,went to the control panel and opened the lift on the airship.A huge rush of air flew cried out in pain as Sephiroth pushed the tip of his sword in even cocked her guns and aimed for Sephiroth's head.

"Let her go."Yuna said,her voice cold as looked over at Yuna,without taking the sword out of Miah's neck.

"Or what?"Sephiroth smirked as Yuna got angrier.

"Or I'll ."

Sephiroth laughed as she put her fingers on the trigger."Do it,and your little prized possesion here will you don't want that to happen."He said,making small baby faces at Miah who was pinned up against a air just kept coming through the huge opening,choking started coughing.

"A-Aerith!I*gasp*can't breathe!"Marlene smirked as Aerith ran to the little girl's 's eyes never left Sephiroth.

"You're making Marlene doesn't have asthma or problems 're doing it,so stop it."Marlene started crying and choking as Yuna spoke.

"S-Sephiroth,make it stop!PLEASE!"Marlene a couple of seconds,Marlene wasn't choking fired two shots that went straight towards Sephiroth's only side-stepped the bullets and the two bullets bounced off the wall and one went into Yuffie's arm and the other went into Rikku's couldn't take it anymore.

"Sephiroth!"Cloud smirked and slowly turned his head to look at Cloud.

"Hello,brother."Sephiroth was furious.'Who the hell does he think he is coming here and hurting all of my friends?!'Cloud yelled in his gripped his Buster Sword,Zack's old one and got into his fighting tried to pull the sword out of her neck but Sephiroth just pushed it in deeper than it was before.

"Don't try to pull it out,it'll just bring you more pain,don't let it puncture anything."Sephiroth started crying.

"Sephiroth,what do you want from us!?"Miah screamed bloody murder as Aerith said this,cradling Marlene.

"I want to see Cloud die before my eyes."Sephiroth yelled as he,Zack,Sora,Riku,Leon,Reno,Rude,and Tidus all charged at Sephiroth knocking him off of the airship,and taking Miah down with him.

"No!"Riku yelled as he realized what they all had was until he heard a scream come from under the and Tidus looked over the had grabbed ahold of the ledge while Sephiroth fell out of the air and Tidus helped her back onto the airship as Cid closed the looked up at the person who was holding her in their arms,it was slightly smiled back at moved closer,as did Riku until their lips two broke apart and blushed at the eye contact.'That's all I ever wanted,someone to love.'Riku thought that Sephiroth was dead,so they went back to their original that everyone stayed in touch,they all thought everything was fine.

But Sephiroth wasn't dead,and it wasn't all stood on the same cliff that Zack had died on,looking at the airship that he had just fallen off of fly smirked.'I'll make sure that materia doesn't save them this time.'

"Cloud,don't get too comfortable,brother."Sephiroth said.


End file.
